1. Field
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to content sharing, and more particularly, to a mobile device and a method of sharing content in a security group that includes a plurality of devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As user terminal devices such as a smartphones and tablets are becoming more widely used, the ability to share content between a plurality of devices has expanded. However, if proper action is not taken to control content shared between a plurality of devices, content that is private may be recklessly or unintentionally distributed to the public.
For example, content that is considered private content to two or more users may be created, such as a video clip or a picture. However, if the relationship between the users that created the private content changes after the content was generated, there is a risk that one of the users may expose the private content to the public.